From Furniture to Human
by YoshiFan2010
Summary: After a strange yet romantic dream Jessica has about Kanon, her feelings for him only seem to grow more and more. One night, Kanon declares that he is no longer furniture, and he forms a romantic relationship with Jessica. There's just one problem: their love must be kept a secret. How long will it take for this innocent love story to turn into a tragedy? (Told from Jessica's POV)
1. Weird Dreams are the Best

_**I do not own Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (When the Seagulls Cry). Please read until the very end. Enjoy!**_

**Notes: This story contains moderate language, violence later on, and a lot of lovey-dovey stuff****.**

From Furniture to Human

Chapter One: Weird Dreams are the Best

It was day one of staying at my grandfather's mansion on Rokkenjima Island. Boy, was it boring. I had only been there for at least an hour and I already wanted to get on a boat and go home. Sure, it was nice to see everyone again, but my parents, aunts, and uncles went to go do their thing. I was stuck in the guest house with my cousins. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with that, but Battler kept on harassing me about my breasts and Maria would not stop whining. I have no idea where my cousin George went, but I wish he was here. He'd make Battler and Maria shut up without having to use violence. I wanted to take out my brass knuckles and beat the crap out of Battler, but I tried my best to contain myself. Finally, I have had enough.

"You know what? I'm getting sick of just sitting here. I'm gonna go take a nap." I said, standing up.

"Now? But dinner will be done soon." Battler stated smugly.

"Whatever. Just wake me when it's done." I walked away and started towards the stairs.

"Your ass is cute, too." I heard Battler say.

Trying my hardest not to turn around and kill him, I started up the stairs. But before I could walk up to my room, I heard the sound of someone coming down.

I decided to wait and see who it was. One part of me was hoping it was George. I looked at the top of the stairs and I felt my heart skip a beat. _Kanon._

I felt like I was going to die. All these questions flooded my mind. _How does my hair look? Does he even see me? What should I say to him?_

I looked up again and Kanon was standing in front of me. He was about to address me, but I spoke before he could. "G-good afternoon, Kanon!" I blurted out like an idiot.

He moved and stood next to me. "Good afternoon, Milady." He bowed and continued walking. He passed me, and I turned around to see where he was going. He went into another room and closed the door behind him.

I leaned against the railing and sighed loudly. _Oh, why does he have to be so perfect? _I thought. _I wish we could be together. That would be so amazing…_

Suddenly, Battler interrupted my thoughts. "Hey, why are you just standing there? Are you thinking of ways to get that kid to sleep with you or something?"

I felt my face turn red. Why would he say that? "Shut up, you pervert!" I yelled. I _really _wanted to beat the crap out of him now. I heard Battler laugh as I stomped up the stairs.

I entered my room and slammed the door behind me. Oh, what Battler said got me mad. Why would I try to get Kanon to sleep with me? That is just plain disgusting. I don't look like that kind of girl… right?

I went to lay down on my bed. I gently rested my head on my pillow and shut my eyes.

My previous attempts to get Kanon to like me have failed. I have only known him for three years, but I feel like I know him inside and out. It's funny, actually. I've been crushing on the same guy for three years. I sometimes wish I could have a romance like George and Shannon. Shannon might be a servant and considers herself "furniture", but she lets herself feel real emotions. Why couldn't Kanon be more like that?

I knew dinner wouldn't be ready for at least another few hours. I kept my thoughts on Kanon as I slowly drifted to sleep.

_The sound of the ocean was very relaxing. I found myself sprawled out in the sand, listening to the sound of the gentle waves. I've always wanted to see what Rokkenjima Island would be like during the summer. Now that my father has become Head of the family, we've moved here to the island. Nothing much has changed, except for the fact that I'm homeschooled now. Life has just gotten so much more boring. I'm probably never going to see my friends again, and all of them are so busy and never are able to answer the phone. This place really is an island;_ _a lonely island. I wish someone would just take me away from here._

_"Hello, Milady." I heard a voice._

_I turned around and looked behind me. "Kanon?"_

_Kanon sat down beside me. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked._

_"Oh, my teacher told me to take a break, so I came__ out here." I looked at him. "What are you doing out here?"_

_"I'm off duty." he answered._

_I looked into Kanon's eyes. His expression was so gentle and full of color that it was almost frightening. His eyes were usually cold, heavy, and emotionless. Why was he like this?_

_ Kanon moved closer to me. "You know," he said, "I'm off for the rest of the day." He put his hand on top of mine. "Is there anything you want to do?"_

Oh my God. Did he seriously just ask that? _I thought. I felt my heart rate increase. I was happy, but freaking out at the same time. This is the moment I've been waiting for, right? Why do I feel so weird? "Well…" I started, "Nothing in particular…"_

_ He put his finger over my lips, shushing me. "You want to get off this island, don't you?"_

What?! _"How did you know…?!" I ask, startled._

_"Let's go somewhere together." Kanon suggested._

_Before I could say anything, our setting changed. We were no longer on the island, but we were somewhere else. We were in a train station._

_ Our clothes were different too. I was wearing a green dress that I usually wear to school. Kanon was wearing a black coat._

_ Woah, this is weird. Kanon never talks this much. He never shows emotion. He never… touches my hand! I'm not sure whether I should be happy or worried! I was getting so worked up, I was afraid I was going to have an asthma attack._

_ Kanon and I got on the train. When we sat down, he got really close to me. He had this look in his eyes that I couldn't decipher. I really don't know whether or not this is a good thing. With all these stories about witches I've been hearing, I'm not sure whether or not I should trust him._

_"Umm… Where are we going?" I ask._

_"Wherever you want." Kanon answered._

_ I chuckle. "Well, I don't know where I want to go…"_

_ Kanon chuckled too. "It's okay. I know where you want to go."_

Okay, this is really getting weird, _I thought. Why the hell is he so joyful? Why does he say he knows where I want to go if _I _don't even know where I want to go? And also… Why am I so worried? Is Kanon actually starting to have feelings for me too? Ugh, this is so annoying._

_The train stopped. Kanon grabbed my hand and pulled me up. When we got off the train, everything was dark. The only thing I could see was Kanon's hand holding mine. Okay, now I was positive I was going to have an asthma attack. I'm freaking out right now! What's happening? "Hey," I start to say, "Can you tell me where we're going?"_

_ Kanon laughed. "You'll see__."_

_I'm starting to get a little tired of this. Why couldn't he just tell me?!_

_ After a long while of walking, the darkness turned into light. I could hear the sound of soft music playing. I looked up and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. We were standing in front of the Kino; a really expensive restaurant that is located where I used to live. _

_"What… What are we doing here?" I ask._

_Kanon squeezed my hand and flashed a gentle smile. "You wanted to get off the island, right? So here we are."_

_ I was at a loss for words. "Um… Um…" I knew I was blushing profusely. This was just _so _unlike the Kanon I know. And actually… I think I like this. I think I like how open he's being. No, I don't like it; I _love _it. _

_"Don't be scared. Let's go in, shall we?" Kanon said smoothly._

_I was so happy that I felt like I could fly. I didn't care about how weird this was. All that mattered right now was the fact that I was with him and he was with me. I never wanted this to end. _

_ After having an elegant and romantic dinner, Kanon and I returned to the train station. We took our seats, and Kanon got really close to me again. There were hardly any people on the train, so it didn't really matter. _

_ I rested my head on Kanon's shoulder and closed my eyes. I got over how weird he was acting and just embraced the fact that he was with me. Right now, it seemed that we were the only two people in the world. Only me and him. _

_I opened my eyes, and almost like magic, we were back on Rokkenjima Island. It was nighttime. We were both sitting on the beach, just like we were before. It was almost as if nothing had happened._

_"Let's go inside. It's getting kind of cold out here." Kanon said after a while._

_I checked my surroundings to see if anyone was around. I didn't want anyone to hear us. "But if we go up there, someone will see us."_

_Kanon ran his hand down my arm. "No one will see us. Trust me."_

_ He held my hand and we started walking toward the guest house. _

_ I had a whole bunch of feelings exploding inside me all at once. I felt like I was going to float off the ground because I felt so elated. I felt like I was going to fall because of how shaky my knees were. I felt both nervous and excited. I didn't know what to expect. At any moment, all of this could change. What if none of this was real? What if the Kanon that was with me was fake? I couldn't even imagine what would happen if that were the case. That is how I felt._

_Kanon unlocked the guest house and we both entered. I figured he knew that I feel more comfortable in there than the main house, especially with my parents around. At that moment, I didn't know what he was planning to do next. He kind of just dragged me around for a while. Eventually, we went upstairs. This is when my heart really started pounding. We were both standing in front of my bedroom door. What was he planning on doing?_

_He turned to me. "I would like to tell you something. I hope you don't feel uncomfortable if we go in your room. I think it would be the safest place."_

_"The safest place?" I ask. What does he mean? _

_He opened the door and gestured for me to go in. Slowly, I step into the room. _God, this is awkward, _I thought, _we're just going to talk, right? We're not gonna do anything else… right? _I thought my heart was going to pop out of my chest, it was beating so hard. I could hardly breathe. My asthma was about to kick in at any second because of how hyped up I was getting. _

_For a brief moment, I was unable to control my body. I involuntarily sat on my bed. Kanon closed the door and joined me. _

_He put his arms around me and held me close. I felt my face get hot. I knew I was blushing again. All of this was just kind of awkward and surreal. One small part of me wanted this to end, and the other didn't. I was kind of having a war within myself. I felt my arms begin to shake. I was just so nervous and excited all at the same time. I think it was taking a toll on me. "Um…" I say after a while, "you said you had something to tell me?"_

_Kanon looked me dead in the eye. "Jessica…" he says. (Oh my God, he called me by my name!) "I can't deny my feelings for you any longer. I just want you to know that I… I…" he stopped. _

_ "You what?" I ask._

_ "I love you." _

_ Kanon wrapped his arms around me, pulled me in closer, and kissed me. _

_ Returning, the gesture, I wrap my arms around him too. I closed my eyes and let myself bask in this moment. After all this time, after all these years, he was finally mine. Kanon was finally _mine…

_I fell back onto my pillow. Opening my eyes, I saw Kanon sitting over me. I began to giggle uncontrollably. I was just so giddy that I couldn't take it. _

_"I just can't hold back anymore." I heard Kanon say. __He leaned over and he started to kiss me again. _

_I felt his hands trail up my body. He slowly began to unbutton my jacket. I then found myself unbuttoning his._

_For a moment, it felt like time had been stopped. I felt like there was nothing to worry about. I was in my own little world where only Kanon and I existed. We were the only ones…._

_ Knock knock…_

I opened my eyes and let out a groan. I look around and check my surroundings. I was in my bedroom. I sit up and look at the edge of my bed. There was no one there. "Oh…" I say out loud to myself, "it was just a dream." What a letdown. What I thought was my "dream come true" was really just a dream.

_Knock knock._

"Milady, can I come in?" I heard someone say.

I really didn't feel like answering the door. I wanted to go back to sleep. Besides, I was still kind of tired and I wanted to finish that amazing dream.

Before I got the chance to lie down again, the door opened. I looked in the doorway, and there he stood.

…Kanon.

**Hey guys! So this is my first story. I know, it sucks -_- XD**

**I've always liked Umineko, but now I decided it's time I write a fic for it. So… I made this :P I know the first chapter's a little long, but this is really the best I can do. I put a lot of work into this story, you know.**

**Wow, now that I think about it, I made this chapter oddly specific for something that is just a dream XD Is that okay? **

**I'm probably gonna plaster this all over Facebook and Youtube because I want my friends from school to read it. If I know you from school, HELLO THERE. You might discover that I have a bit of a dark side when you read the later chapters XD**

**So, tell me how I did! Please rate and review and all that… So, yeah. Also, I'm sorry if it's a while before I post another chapter, but I have to work on my schoolwork if I actually want to keep my computer :P**

**So, yeah. Okay****… Bye!**

_**YoshiFan2010 **_**愛****3**


	2. Awkward

_**I do not own Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (When the Seagulls Cry). Please read until the very end. Enjoy!**_

From Furniture to Human

Chapter Two: Awkward

"Sorry to disturb you, Milady. Dinner is ready in the mansion." Kanon said to me, standing in my doorway.

I felt my heart begin to race. After that dream I just had, I could hardly believe that he was standing in front of me. "Oh, uh… I, uh…" I could barely talk. It was going to take me a while to readjust to the cold, emotionless Kanon after I got to know the warm, colorful one.

"Milady," Kanon said again.

"Um… Thank you…" My voice was starting to crack. "I-I'll be down in a minute." I couldn't control myself. I started to giggle nervously.

Kanon had a bit of a concerned expression on his face. "Are you alright, Milady?"

Before I could answer, an image flashed before my eyes: an image from my dream. The image of Kanon on top of me, kissing me. "Uhhhh….." I couldn't really think or speak for a moment. That dream felt so _real._ And the fact that Kanon was standing in front of me… I just couldn't handle it. "Please, get out." I said without thinking.

Kanon backed out of the doorway. "As you wish, Milady." He bowed slightly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"W-wait…" I say under my breath. But Kanon was already gone, and I was alone. _Did I really just tell him to get out? I'm so stupid! _I shouted inside my head. I was really letting this whole dream thing get to me. But why? The dream was exactly that: a dream. I shouldn't let it bother me.

I decided to get up and go to dinner. I put my shoes on and headed out to the mansion.

I stepped into the mansion and found my way into the main dining room. The strong scent of miso soup and other delicacies tickled my nose and made my mouth water. I always look forward to whatever the Gouda prepares for us.

For some reason, our seating arrangement wasn't according to Hierarchy like it normally is. We could sit wherever. I took a seat next to my mother and across from Maria. I looked around the dining table carefully. Everything was so beautifully decorated; it was giving off a bit of a romantic vibe. It sort of reminded me of the dinner that was in my dream…

_No!_ I thought to myself, _Don't start thinking about that now! You're at the dinner table. Just remain calm and think about it later._

Anyway, after dinner was served and everyone started eating, there was an odd silence in the room; the kind of silence that makes your ears ring. I looked around again. I looked behind Maria, and I saw Kanon. He was practically standing in front of me. I felt my heart start to race again. _Geez, what is with me today? _I mentally asked myself, _there's nothing to get worked up about. Why am I getting so hysterical every time I look at him?_

After I calmed myself down for a moment, I finally give in to the deafening silence. I decide to speak, and since Maria is the first one I front of me, I decided to talk to her. "So, Maria, it's October, right? It's going to be Halloween soon. Are you going to dress up as anything?"

Maria was quick and eager to answer. "Uuu! Maria is going to be a witch!"

"A witch?" I giggle. _Oh, how adorable, _I think to myself. "What kind of witch are you going to be?"

"Uuu! The Golden Witch, Beatrice! Uuu!"

As quickly as Maria said that, my Aunt Rosa, Maria's mother, slapped her across the face. "Stop saying those things! You're nine! You should talk about more grown up things!"

"Uuu…" Maria mumbled as she rubbed her cheek.

I felt guilty now. I made my little cousin get hurt. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. What is wrong with me? I'm really losing my sanity today, aren't I?

The rest of the dinner was, of course, delicious. The only thing I didn't like about it was the deafening silence. Why wasn't anyone talking? And Kanon. Why did he have to stand in my line of sight?! The whole thing was just sort of… _awkward. _

After dinner and desert, my cousins and I all went back to the guest house. Maria, Battler, and George were engaged in their own conversation, and I just stood off to the side. I didn't feel like talking anyway. I was still trying to get over this whole "dream" thing. Why was I letting it bother me so much? I know I've dreamt of Kanon before, but none of those dreams were as intense and realistic as this… Ugh, I really could use a good knock on the head.

Battler turned and started talking to me. "So, Jessica, how was that nap you took earlier?"

_Oh God, why do we have to talk about this now?_ I thought. "Oh, uh, it was fine. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, that's all." He had a mischievous look on his face. "Kanon was sent up there to wake you."

I felt as though Battler was saying these things on purpose. "Yeah, so?" I asked, sounding as irritated as possible.

He giggled. "Did you guys _do _anything?"

I felt my face turn red again. "What do you mean?" I ask.

Battler got right in my face and said, "You know what I mean." He smiled slyly. "Your hair was a little messy at dinner."

I raised my hand and slapped his face as hard as I could. _What the hell is his problem?! _I thought.

"For God's sake, Jessica! What was that for?!" Battler shouted, rubbing his cheek.

I stomped my foot and began to pout. "I haven't seen you in six years and you're acting so rude to me! No, nothing happened between me and Kanon, so you can just drop it!" I turned around and started sprinting towards the guest house.

I heard George yell at Battler. "She's right. You should stop being so rude."

"Hey, it's the way I communicate!" I heard Battler say in defense.

I ran into the guest house and slammed the door behind me. From what I could tell, I was the only person in there. I felt my heart race and my breathing was very, very fast and shallow. Maybe running as fast as I could wasn't a very good idea…

I felt a closing sensation in my throat. _Oh, that's not good, _I thought. I was about to have another asthma attack. I quickly ran up the stairs and went into my room. I needed my inhaler, and I needed it _now. _I reached into my dresser and pulled out my medicine. Before I knew it, I started coughing uncontrollably. I shook the container frantically before putting it to my mouth and taking a deep breath.

I choked a bit, and then eventually caught my breath. I fell back onto my bed and let out a deep sigh. I could feel my eyes get heavy and they started to feel droopy. I was starting to feel sleepy again, despite the long nap I took not even an hour ago.

It was a little too early for someone of my age to be going to bed. Right now, I bet Maria was being put to sleep. Normally she and I would share this room, but this year she finally got her own room. I sat upright, stretched my arms, and yawned. _Why am I so tired?_ I thought. I figured it didn't matter if I went to bed early or not. I stood up and went to my dresser. I began to put my pajamas on.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Um, just a minute." I called. I couldn't possibly answer the door with my pants off. What if Battler was at the door, or… Or Kanon?!

"I'm sorry to intrude. It's only me." I recognized Shannon's voice. "I just wanted to know if you were alright, Jessica-sama."

_She wants to know if I'm alright? Why? _I thought. I finish putting my pajamas on and went to open the door. As I opened the door, Shannon bowed slightly. "What did you want to know?" I ask.

"I heard you coughing and I wanted to make sure you were alright." Shannon replied.

I gave her a gentle smile. "That's very kind of you. I'm okay now. Thank you."

There was a silence between us that lasted for quite a while. Shannon didn't look up much. She kept her eyes to the ground.

"Um…" she said finally, "may I ask you something?"

I was kind of surprised. "Sure," I respond.

"Did… Did anything happen between you and Kanon?"

I felt my face turn red _again. _First it was Battler, and now _Shannon? _"W-why do you ask that?"

"Well…" Shannon's eyes went off to the side. She turned slightly red as well. "I noticed at dinner you kept staring at him and blushing. You turned bright red. A very, very bright red."

_Oh, crap, _I thought, _I didn't even notice I was doing that. Did anyone else see? Gosh, this is embarrassing. _"When you ask if 'something happened between me and Kanon', what exactly do you mean?" I ask out of curiosity.

Shannon looked back down at the ground. "Um… Well, uh…"

_Oh, I see what she means. _I laugh. "Oh, Shannon. Nothing like _that _happened." I felt that it was safe to tell her about the dream. "Come in and sit down on my bed. I have a story to tell you."

Shannon did as she was told. She sat down, and I sat down next to her.

I told her everything. I didn't leave out any details; not even that kissing part at the end. As I spoke, Shannon nodded and giggled at times, and sometimes she blushed.

When I was done talking, she giggled. "I'm guessing you really like Kanon…"

I nodded.

She nodded in return. "I have dreams like that sometimes…except they're about George-sama."

"Well, I should hope so!" I exclaim. We both laughed.

Shannon's laugh trailed off and she looked at me. "Is that why you seemed so nervous at dinner? Because of your realistic dream?"

I hesitate. "I guess you could say that."

Shannon stood up. "I have to get going now, but it was really nice talking with you, Jessica-sama."

I smile. "You too, Shannon."

She turned around and left the room.

I fell back into my bed. Talking casually to Shannon is quite relaxing. She's such an understanding person. I just wish that she could be more than just a servant…

My eyes were getting heavy again. I could barely keep them open. _Time to go to bed,_ I thought. I turn off the light, get under the covers, and became engulfed in the realm of sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! Well, there's chapter two! It's a lot shorter than the first one ;_; **

**I haven't had a lot of time to write lately. I wrote this quickly because I wanted to have more than one chapter up. I realize this is not a very… engaging chapter, but the story gets better as it goes along. Trust me.**

**Oh yeah, and I just turned 15. Yay me :3 XD**

**You know what I just realized? Shannon and Kanon are siblings and their names rhyme. Way to point out the obvious XD**

**XD is my favorite emoticon XD**

**Oh, and if I make any typos that I didn't notice in spell check, feel free to let me know .-.**

**Well, that's all for now. Keep checking back for updates and whatnot! XD**

_**~YoshiFan2010 **__**愛**_


	3. Snow?

_**I do not own Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (When the Seagulls Cry). Please read until the very end. Enjoy!**_

From Furniture to Human

Chapter Three: Snow?!

"Uuu! Jessica, wake up!"

_W…What?_ I opened my eyes and wearily looked about. I saw Maria standing over my bed. "M…Maria, what are you doing in here?"

Maria was smiling and she was bouncing up and down. Battler walked up behind her. "Did you tell her?" I heard him whisper to her.

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. "Tell me what?" I asked. "And also, why are you in here?! You should know better than to just walk into a lady's room."

Maria's eyes grew wide as her excited little voice became louder. "Look out the window! Look out the window!"

_The window?_ I adjusted my position and opened the curtain next to my bed. I gasped as I gazed out the window in disbelief. "Is that… Is that _snow?!" _I scream, obviously in shock. White flakes were falling from the sky and the entire ground was a sparkly white.

"Get up, get up! Maria wants to play in the snow!" Maria started to bounce again.

There was suddenly a knock at the door.

"What is going on in there?" a woman's voice called.

My aunt Rosa came into the room. Now I had three unwanted guests in here. _Great…_

Maria was really excited. I swear, I thought she was going to blow a blood vessel or something. "Mommy, mommy! Look out the window!"

"The window?" Aunt Rosa looked at me. I opened the window shade for her, and her eyes widened in fascination. "How… How is this even possible?!" she yelled, "In all of my years of coming to this island, it has never snowed. How could something like this happen?"

Maria giggled excitedly. "Mommy, can we go play outside? Please? PLEASE?!"

After a while, Aunt Rosa looked at all of us collectively. "I'm sure there isn't any problem with that. But breakfast is ready, and you need to eat. You can go play after breakfast, Maria."

"Yay! Yay! Snow!" Maria chanted. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed.

"Whoa!" I yell.

"Come on, come on! The sooner we eat, the sooner we can go play!"

"But Maria, I'm not dressed! I can't go to breakfast like this!" I answer.

"I think you look _fine." _Battler stated with a pervy tone.

_Note to self: Kill Battler using nothing but snow._

After getting dressed and eating breakfast in the mansion, my cousins and I decide to go out and enjoy the snow.

I still couldn't quite understand how this was scientifically possible. (Wow, now I sound like George and Battler!) There was obviously sand everywhere and the salt from the ocean would just eat the snow away. And to top it off, it wasn't even _cold _enough to snow. At least it didn't feel like it anyway. The whole thing was just very mind-boggling. How was this even possible?!

Maria wanted to do cute things like make snow angels and snowmen. But I had a much, much better idea in mind. With an evil grin spread on my face, I began making an army of snowballs. I plan on attacking Battler with a barrage of snowballs… _This should be fun, _I think to myself. I began to laugh.

Battler turned to me. "What are you laughing about?"

I hid a snowball behind my back and stood up. "Oh, you'll see in a minute." I say smoothly. I prepare to shove this snowball right into Battler's stupid face. I can only imagine his reaction... I bet it would be priceless.

I move my arm back and throw the snowball. I was grinning widely.

Much to my surprise, Battler ducked. "NOOOO!" I yell.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Standing behind Battler, who was ducking on the ground, Kanon was standing. _How long has he been there?_ Then I realize the gravity of the situation. "Oh, crap." I say out loud. I reach my arm out. "Kanon, look out!"

"Hm?" he looked at me. Just as he turned around, my snowball hit him right in the chest. He fell down.

I blushed. _Oh, God. This is embarrassing. _I think to myself.

Battler stood up and got in my face. "You aim like a girl," he said, making fun of me.

"Shut the hell up." I reply pushing him back down.

I walk over to Kanon and help him off the ground. "I'm so sorry. That wasn't meant to be thrown at you."

After standing up and dusting himself off, he bowed his head slightly. "It's perfectly fine, milady."

My heart jumped. _Oh my God… He's so cute. _I thought. I tried my hardest not to squirm with excitement.

"I was wondering," Kanon says, interrupting my spaz moment, "do you know how this snow is possible? It's never snowed here before, and it's not even cold enough."

Before I could answer him, Maria came up behind. "Uuu! I know where the snow is from!"

"You do, huh?" I reply.

"Yeah! The witch made it snow!"

_The… witch?_

Maria turned around and frolicked happily in the snow. She chanted, "The witch made it snow! The witch made it snow!"

Yeah, the witch made it snow. _Riiight. _We're probably just having some freak weather. The snow will probably be gone by tomorrow.

I suddenly felt a stinging, cold sensation trail down my back. I turned around, and I saw Battler with a disgusting grin on his face._ He put snow down my shirt._

"You idiot! How could you do that?!" I scream at him.

Battler chuckled, and pointed to Kanon. "Why don't you two just _do it_ already and get it over with?"

_What...WHAT?! Oh, he did _not_ just say that! _My hands balled up into fists as searing anger pumped through my veins. I have had it up to _here _with my stupid, immature, perverted cousin. I ran over to my collection of snowballs and started throwing them in every direction with all my might. "I'm going to make you wish you never said those words!" I cry out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, Jessica!" I heard George call out.

I opened my squinted eyes and looked around. Battler was absolutely _covered _in snow. I stood up and marveled at my handiwork. "Serves you right." I said dryly. And I was right. The little punk deserves to be taught a lesson. He should stop being so rude to us girls!

"What is going on out here?" I hear a voice say.

I turn around again.

This time, Shannon came outside.

"Wow, what happened to you, Battler-sama? You're covered in snow!" Shannon giggled.

"Yes, I can see that." Battler huffed. He didn't seem too proud.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. The whole thing just seemed funny to me.

Maria started to tug on the bottom of my skirt. "Jessica, can you help me make a snowman?"

"A snowman?" I say.

"Yeah! Maria tried to make one, but it didn't come out good. Maybe you can help me!"

"Sure, I'll help you!" I answer. I looked back at Shannon and Kanon, who were standing next to each other. "Hey, Shannon, would you and Kanon like to help me and Maria?"

Shannon opened her mouth to answer, but she never got the chance.

"I'm sorry," Kanon answered, "Sis and I have a lot of work to do, don't we?"

Shannon didn't say anything.

And with that, the two of them turned around and walked away.

"Oh…" I murmur… _That's not fair. I was hoping we could actually do something together._

"Uuu! Jessicaaaa! Let's make the snowman now!" Maria was getting restless.

"What? Oh yeah, let's do it!" I say with forced enthusiasm.

It had stopped snowing, and everyone else went back inside the guest house. Maria and I stayed out and spent the rest of the afternoon making a family of snowpeople. It was actually quite adorable.

We got the pebbles from the beach and we got some old hats and scarfs from the back of my closet. When we finished, we stood back and looked at our little family.

"They turned out really good, Maria!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Maria smiled. She went up to one of the snowmen and hugged it. "I had so much fun! We should make more!"

"_More?!" _I asked, startled. "But, Maria, we already made five!"

Maria turned around and got in my face (the best she could, being a lot shorter than me). "We have to make a snowman for Beatrice! After all, she's the one who made it snow!"

_Beatrice? _I thought, _she's the witch that lives on the island, isn't she? But there's no way…_

"Jessica, Maria!" I heard George call out. "You guys should come back! Dinner is ready!"

"We'll be there in a minute!" I called back. I turn to Maria, whose face was turning red. "Come on, Maria. We can finish making the snowmen tomorrow."

"Aww….! I wanted to finish making them today!"

I took her hand and we went into the mansion.

Dinner was awesome, as usual. Maria was sent to bed right after, and I went back outside. It was snowing again.

It was relatively colder outside than it was before. I closed my eyes and let the snowflakes tickle my face. The cold flakes stung a little, but in a good way. Snow isn't something I see very often, especially on the island.

I began to walk around. I like having a little time to myself like this.

I noticed that there were footprints in the snow. I know this wasn't from before; when my cousins and I went outside, we didn't go this way. I decide to follow the footprints. They lead up to the gazebo that's right before the beach.

I walked into the gazebo and I saw Kanon standing inside.

I gulped and my heart began to race. I wanted to turn around and walk away, but I never got the chance.

"Milady, is that you?"

* * *

**Herro guys :3 Random chapter is random. This chapter spawned from the fact that it snowed a while ago here, so I was like I GOTTA PUT SNOW IN MAH STOREH~ X3 **

**I know, I make Battler seem like some kind of twisted pervert . He kind of reminds me of Keiichi from Higurashi :P**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. As you can see, I update this pretty quick. Some people don't update their stories for, like, a year. I mean, I know stuff happens and they don't have a lot of time to write, but still.**

**I guess I just don't have a life ;_;**

**Well, that's it for now. Keep checking back for more updates. This is where the story gets good!**

_**~YoshiFan2010 **__**愛**_


	4. So Surreal

_**I do not own Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (When the Seagulls Cry). Please read until the very end. Enjoy!**_

**Notes: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG ;_;**

From Furniture to Human

Chapter Four: So Surreal

I was awkwardly standing in place as Kanon was staring at me. I was shivering and sweating at the same time. I was obviously nervous, and I knew he could tell.

Kanon's expression softened. "Are you feeling alright, Milady?"

I nodded my head frantically. "Y-yeah, I'm fine! It's just… cold out here." I started to giggle. _He must think I'm an idiot, _I angrily thought to myself. I went to go stand next to him.

"This is the first time it's ever snowed here." Kanon said quietly.

"I know…" I answered. I squeezed my hands together and fidgeted a bit. _I've never been this nervous around him, _I thought, _what's going on with me? _With my face turning bright red that you could probably see in this dark night, I made things even more awkward by asking, "Um… I'm just wondering…do you, I don't know, have any feelings for anyone?"

Kanon turned to me, seeming a bit surprised. "…No…" He hesitated.

I felt my heart drop. _What did he mean by "no"?_

"I'm merely furniture, and therefore not capable of feeling anything for anyone." he continued.

"Wha… What?" My jaw dropped. _Okay, what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean? _ I looked up at Kanon, but he sharply turned away. _What's going on here?_

He turned his head toward me slightly, but he made no eye contact. "Is there a reason why you're asking this, Milady?"

My face was burning. I waved my hands and nervously said, "Um, no, no! I was just wondering, that's all!"

"You don't need to lie to me."

I froze. That statement hit me right in the chest. I don't know exactly what he meant, but it really made my stomach churn. "W-What do you mean? I'm not lying."

He remained silent for what seemed like hours.

My shivering became more intense. I could hardly control my body, and my breathing became shallower. _Something doesn't seem right… _I thought, _does he know something? _I thought back to my conversation with Shannon. I was certain my heart stopped. _There's no way Shannon told him about that dream__… right?! She wouldn't do that…!_

Kanon began to speak again. "I don't think I'm supposed to ask this. Please forgive me, Milady." He looked at me again. "What do you dream about?"

I made an audible gasp. I didn't know where he was going with this… "Oh, you know… Stuff…" I answered him awkwardly.

He turned away again. I noticed that he was shaking, too. "I heard you and Shannon talking."

"What do you mean?" I asked, starting to get worried. I hope he's not going far with this.

"The other night, I saw her go into your room. I… couldn't help but overhear what you said to her."

"Y-You… what?" My voice became shaky and it was becoming hard to stand. _He heard everything? …EVERYTHING?!_

He looked at me again, obviously noticing my shaky stance. "I'm sorry, Milady. I didn't know what to do."

I was so nervous at that moment that I didn't even know the difference between up and down. If Kanon heard me and Shannon's conversation, that means he… heard the dream. I felt nauseous. I felt dizzy. I don't know why I was being so nervous, but… it wasn't having a good effect on my body.

He looked away again. "I wanted to keep this a secret from you, but—"

"Do you feel the same way?!" I blurted out. I covered my mouth right after I said that.

He turned his body completely towards me. "Excuse me?"

I let out a huge sigh and my shakiness completely left my body. I closed my eyes and just said it again. "Do you… feel the same way?"

There was suddenly a strong wind that blew across us. My hair went in all directions, making it even messier than it was before.

"I…" Kanon's voice was like a whisper. "I am furniture. Therefore, I cannot love anyone."

_Again with this "furniture" thing. _I grabbed his sleeve. "Kanon, you are _not_ furniture! You have your own will, and you just displayed that! You made the choice of telling me about hearing me and Shannon. You understand that, don't you?!"

He pulled away. "I'm furniture. I can't love anyone… especially not you."

I heard a huge thump. It must've been my heart shattering on the ground beneath us. _"E__specially not you"…? _What does that mean? Am I not good enough or something?

I reached for Kanon again, but he pulled away.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. Frustration and confusion washed over me. The words wouldn't come out of my mouth, so they came out of my eyes instead. I started to… _cry._

"Milady…?!"

I looked down. "Why… Why don't you see it?"

Kanon's voice was the slightest bit shaky. "See what?"

The frustration in my tears finally found its way into my words. "You're _not _furniture! It makes me sick to think that you are! You are a human with feelings! Do you understand how I feel right now?"

He shook his head. "Milady…"

I stomped my foot like a spoiled kid. I shouted, "Why don't you understand?!" I began to have a breakdown. "And will you _stop _calling me 'milady'? _MY NAME IS JESSICA!"_

Tears were pouring down my face. Kanon and I made eye contact. Even in this dark night, I could see a bit of subtle panic in his eyes.

Without another word, I turned around, and ran away.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I sprinted to the guest house. I almost tripped in the deep snow, not that it mattered. I wanted to get as far away from there as possible.

I entered the guest house and slammed the door behind me. I noticed Battler sitting in the main room with Shannon standing over him. I saw them look at me, so I ran quickly up the stairs.

"Jessica-sama?" I heard Shannon call to me.

I stomped into my room and fell flat onto my bed. I started sobbing uncontrollably into my pillow.

My mind was going crazy, and my thoughts were scattering everywhere. _Why doesn't he like me? Am I not good enough? How could he say something so hurtful? How could he not consider himself human? And… why am I so freaked out over this?! WHY, WHY, WHY?!_

I looked at the clock on the nightstand and realized that I had been crying for thirty minutes. I eventually calmed down, and a sudden sense of calm came over me. I sniffled a bit and crawled under the covers of my bed. I guess you can say I "cried myself to sleep". Or, I almost did. I exhausted myself, and all I wanted to do now was sleep.

I closed my eyes.

_Knock knock._

"Milady…?"

My eyes flew open. Was that… Was that _Kanon?_

"Milady, can I come in…?"

_Aw, he wants to come in. How pathetic__._ "Go away." I answered.

The door opened.

"Please, Milady, I just want to talk to you." Kanon said quietly as he slowly walked into the room.

"Go away," I repeated.

"Please…"

I sat upright in the bed and threw my pillow at him. "I said, GET OUT!"

Kanon ignored me… which he's never done before. He came closer and soon, ended up sitting on the bed, next to me.

_Is this really happening? _I thought. _There's no way… I must be dreaming. Ha… can I wake up soon?_

"If you will just listen to me…" his voice was quiet and raspy.

I was really frustrated. Kanon was the last person I wanted to talk to at this point in time. "Get off my bed!" I shouted.

Kanon grabbed my arms and pinned me down.

_Wha…What is going on?!_

I tried to break free, but his grip was too tight. "Let me go! Right now!"

His grip only seemed to become tighter, and my arms were beginning to hurt.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" I yelled.

He loosened the slightest bit.

We sat there on the silence. I stared into his eyes, and he stared into mine. He was obviously not going to let go, and there was really nothing I could do about it. _So, he wanted to talk to me? …Fine. He can say whatever he wants…not that I care or anything._

He moved his head closer and closer to my face.

My heart was pounding, my head was spinning, and whole body was shaking. "Just stop it…" I said aloud, "Stop acting weird! Just stop! I can't take it!"

He finally stops moving and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry. I lied to you."

"Um… what?" I said.

He looked into my eyes again. "I didn't mean anything I said before… about not being able to love you and all that… I lied."

_What the hell… _I thought.

He let go of my arms and moved away from me.

I sat upright, clutching one of the blankets. "What do you mean you lied?" I asked.

He shook his head and stood up. "I said some things I shouldn't have, and it kills me to know that I hurt you. I hope you can forgive me after what I said to you."

I didn't say anything.

He got on his knees and took my hand. "I…I…" his face was turning red, "I…"

"You…?" I tried to help him with his sentence.

"I..." he sighed and took a long pause. "…I love you… Jessica."

My eyes widened, my breath quickened, and my heart felt like it was going to explode. _He called me Jessica… I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming!_

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

I nodded. "…You called me Jessica…" I whispered.

He winked. "Well, that is your name, isn't it?

I blushed.

He stood up and let go of my hand. "I have to get going. I have a lot of things to do before the night is over." He walked toward the door. ""Oh yeah…" he turned around to face me. "I'm off duty the day after tomorrow. Maybe we can see each other." And with that, he opened the door and left the room.

I was alone again.

"That did _not_ just happen…" I said to myself, "There's no way! It's impossible! Things like that only happen in my dreams…"

I wanted to wake up from this dream, because I knew it was just a fantasy…But, I knew I wasn't really dreaming.

But even if I was, I actually don't want to wake up.

Kanon was finally mine, and I was his.

That's all I needed.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I was busy with school and such so I don't have a lot of free time. Also, for a while, I lost inspiration, but I obviously got it back! **

**A huge thanks goes out to the people who have given this story reviews! It means a lot to know that you like this story X3**

***off-topic: I'm going to Florida for four days, so I'm probably not gonna write anything… Not that it matters, I just like to brag :P I'm gonna be in a parade ^_^ (it's true…)**

**I'm also currently working on other fics, so keep an eye out for those too!**

**Well, that's all for today, my friends. I can wait to start writing the next chapter :3**

_**~YoshiFan2010 **__**愛**_


End file.
